


Реванш

by RoksiG, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Благое дело - спасти "Титаник". Но как известно, благими делами выстлана дорога в ад. Бальтазару лично пришлось в этом убедиться.
Relationships: Balthazar/Bela Talbot
Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177307
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021





	Реванш

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Жизнь продолжается](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609175) by [RoksiG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG). 



> Автор вдохновлялся этим фиком: (полная версия) [Жизнь продолжается.](https://sfb2020.diary.ru/p219874360_fandom-angels-2020-maksi-2-2-zhizn-prodolzhaetsya-chast-1.htm)

Кому-то смутные времена, когда штормит и все переворачивает с ног на голову, а для кого-то это шанс поймать волну. Таков принцип выживания человечков еще с тех времен, как первых из их племени изгнали из Рая. Одни шли на дно, другие суетились, что-то придумывая. Вот за тысячелетия и начудили. Время от времени Отец посылал своих первых и совершенных созданий, ангелов, наводить хоть какое-то подобие порядка, а потом махнул рукой. Но фишка в том, что махнул Он рукой, а если же более скрупулезно подбирать термин, то Бог забил и на крылатых детей своих. Ангельская братия, независимо от иерархии, твердила об испытании, а кое-кто, ладно, тут лучше конкретизировать… Бальтазар догадывался, почему Бог, не захватив никаких пожитков и не оставив даже записочки на божественном кресле, исчез в непонятном направлении. Скука! Банальная скука! За всю тысячелетнюю людскую историю, в которой целые цивилизации сносились под корень, у них случилась только одна «почти революция», когда низвергли одного из четырех главнейших — Люцифера. Бальтазар сам едва не поддался на соблазнительные речи о свободе выбора, но где-то чуечка сработала: бунтарь оказался, выражаясь людской терминологией, тем еще психом.

Предоставляется возможность — хватай, что можешь утащить, и действуй по обстоятельствам. А обстоятельства складывались так, что инсценировать собственную смерть и свалить с Небес куда подальше, оказалось недостаточно. Как выяснилось, связь с бывшей обителью гораздо прочнее, чем Бальтазар думал, и составляет суть природы ангелов. Не мотнулся вовремя на небо — перья так и посыпались.

Зато на Земле была куда как лучшая альтернатива небесной благодати, и она была у людей — а те порой совершенно не ценили данную им крупицу огня Создателя, раскидываясь ею как чем-то бесполезным. — людские души. Вот и пришлось переквалифицироваться на слегка демоническую работу по заключению контрактов на аренду последних. Хотя тут все честно и без подвохов, не так, как у мерзких обитателей подвала, и вообще скорее тянуло на благотворительность. Жаль, что кое-кто, чье мнение и чью дружбу Бальтазар действительно ценил, так этого не понял, и деятельность пришлось временно свернуть. Не страшно и тем более не смертельно. Оказалось, что и от одной души можно получить просто нереальный заряд — порталы между мирами пробивать можно. И если уже ренегат-ангел решил в свою бытность на Земле попробовать все, то испытать новые возможности по максимуму точно был обязан. Метнуться в прошлое для ангела не проблема. Но мог бы он изменить его? Ничего особо глобального, типа убийства или перевоспитания диктатора, разрушения замысла Божьего, Бальтазар делать не собирался, просто хотел сотворить на пробу что-то незначительное, по мелочи, главное, чтобы себе любимому было приятно, и хорошо бы — с шиком.

Вот чего у Бальтазара теперь никто не отнимет, так это его собственный личный уголок, у людей называющийся домом. Правда после обнаружения первого логова особняк пришлось покинуть, но и в более скромной человеческой квартире было находиться гораздо приятнее, чем в унылой небесной канцелярии. Опять же, как сказали бы люди, он тут душой отдыхал. Нет, Бальтазар не настолько очеловечился. Душа находилась при своем человеческом теле. Просто, учитывая не расторгнутый обладательницей души демонический контракт, покровительство ангела, языком крючкотворов всех мастей, предполагало совместное владение. Как-то так.

Бэла Талбот предпочитала не напоминать «личному» ангелу, что при первой их встрече он назвал ее безволосой обезьяной, хотя в душе еще как злилась даже спустя несколько лет их союза. Что бы тогда она сказала, если бы Бальтазар сейчас переименовал ее в «персональную батарейку»? Ничего такого не предполагалось изначально. Бэла ему нужна была как специалист в области краж и мошенничества. И договор с демоном по возврату души Бальтазар разрушил не из жалости к девушке, а скорее из вредности — вот еще, будет ангел выполнять обязательства перед какой-то нечистью! — а также из любопытства. Ему было интересно, как поступит Бэла с внезапно свалившейся на нее свободой. Она же взяла и вернулась, объяснив все обычной расчетливостью: «За жилье не надо платить, а с твоими возможностями будет и мне где развернуться». Он разрешил ей остаться, исходя из того же чистого любопытства. Оказалось, что общение с подопечной — это не только приятное времяпрепровождение, но и подзарядка благодатью. Причем особый всплеск силы ощущался после совместных упражнений, называемых у людей сексом.

Итак, у Бальтазара был дом. А еще — кошка и женщина, которые старательно делали вид, что это их пристанище, а он лишь временный гость, присутствие которого им совсем не мешает и даже немного радует. Хоть Бэла и прозвала Бальтазара «душевладельцем», они сразу оговорили, что ничем друг другу не обязаны. Просто деловые партнеры и компаньоны по развлечениям. И в случае последнего, получив за столько тысячелетий свободу, Бальтазар собирался оторваться по полной. Вот только не на каждую вечеринку возьмешь с собой девушку.

Если ориентироваться на бесконечность ангельского бытия, то какие-то две людские недели — это как две песчинки в пустыне. Если ориентироваться на такую быстротечную человеческую жизнь, то две недели еще тот срок, особенно для деятельной Бэлы. Несмотря на опасность и сомнительную мораль выбранного рода деятельности, подопечная Бальтазара была тем еще трудоголиком. Пустяк конечно, но где-то вдруг маленькой занозой засела простая человеческая черта — надежда. На то, что Бэла все эти две недели загула вызывала его не потому, что задумала ограбление века, а потому что скучала и беспокоилась о нем.

Ей точно что-то было нужно. Бэла так старательно изучала информацию в ноутбуке, что как бы совершенно не заметила возвращения Бальтазара. Это при ее-то обостренных инстинктах профессиональной воровки и идеальном музыкальном слухе. Ангел давно уже разгадал, как его протеже удается всегда быть готовой к перелетам — крылья выдают. И тут внезапно Бэла как оглохла. Он слетал в подвал за коллекционным «МакАлланом», согнал с кресла устроившуюся там кошку, разлил виски по бокалам, а Бэла даже бровью не повела. Правда сейчас она мурлыкала себе под нос мелодию, от которой Бальтазару хотелось не дорогим виски себя баловать, а накатить дешевого пойла или об стену убиться. «My heart will go on»? За что? Вот их кошка Дженни выражала радость возвращению ангела почти похожим образом, урча, но не игнорируя, а наоборот, нагло заскочив на колени. Правда, если бы Бэла вдруг стала кошкой, она бы не напевала эту заунывную мелодию, терзая ангельский слух, а просто вертела хвостом. Она была зла, но ей точно что-то было нужно.

— Милая, я дома.

— А? — очень искренне и почти достоверно удивилась Бэла, бросив, полуобернувшись, лишь короткий взгляд. Было бы более правдиво, если бы перед этим она не задержала пальцами крышку ноутбука, которая вдруг сама по себе чуть не захлопнулась, но тут дело реакции. — Привет.

— И?

Бэла попыталась максимально закрыться эмоционально, но резкое чувство обиды и разочарование пробило стену, так что даже мысль можно было четко и ясно услышать: «Он забыл».

— И ничего, — оттолкнувшись от пола, Бэла крутанулась на стуле, оказавшись с Бальтазаром лицом к лицу, но только для того, чтобы равнодушно пожать плечами. Потом, как будто Бальтазара рядом и не было, или же он был только предметом мебели, она направилась в другой конец квартиры. Ей ли не знать, что ангельские крылья быстрее человеческих ног. Бэла не успела сделать очередной шаг, как чуть не столкнулась с внезапно возникшим прямо перед нею ангелом.

— Забыл что?

— Уже неважно. За три года, и правда, могло забыться. Сейчас важнее покормить Дженни, — снисходительно отмахнулась Бэла, обходя Бальтазара.

Рыжая Дженни, привыкшая к причудам своих соседей по территории, совсем не удивилась, когда ни с того ни с сего вдруг оказалась опять одна на кресле. Она приготовилась свернуться клубочком и снова уснуть, но призыв: «Покормить Дженни», прогнал сон, и она, оставив мягкое кресло, быстро перебирая лапками и обогнав хозяйку, посеменила к своей миске. И когда она уже готова была проскочить в столовую, в дверном проеме внезапно возник ангел. Не желая изучать природу такого перемещения, Дженни как пружина отпрыгнула назад, вздыбила шерсть и зашипела. Кошке не важно было, кем был их с хозяйкой сожитель, хоть она и видела больше, чем Бэла: например, крылья и свечение, какого не было у людей. Но она не чувствовала от него опасности и не боялась, позволяя некоторые вольности. Вот только, какой бы домашней Дженни ни была, по натуре она все равно оставалась хищником. И тут сработал инстинкт: все, что не можешь отследить — должно настораживать. К тому же сейчас кошка ощутила в Бальтазаре некоторую воинственность.

— И ты туда же? — добродушно упрекнул ее ангел, хотя настроение у него было отнюдь не возвышенное. Сочувствие и эмоции не закладывались в таких, как он, с самого сотворения. Однако эти черты пробивались как сорная трава, несмотря на все запреты, на риск лишиться благодати и пасть с небес. Никто не посмел бы говорить об ошибке Создателя, говорили об этом как об искушении, о возможности отделить истинных от падших. Но способность чувствовать — это не болезнь, ее от кого-то не подхватишь. Это или есть — или нет. Помнится, Бальтазар удивился, что сам относится к таким «бракованным», но сначала он удивился замыслу Отца. Зачем вносить смятение и смуту в якобы идеальный мир? Сомнение — за подобную крамолу ангелы самых высоких рангов без промедления летели вниз, теряя крылья. Что же касается рядовых, к которым и относился Бальтазар, — одним больше, одним меньше… Куда безопасней было бы выкорчевать росточек «человечности», а не лелеять его, пряча за броней безукоризненной исполнительности. Только открытие, что, кроме одного навязанного пути, ты можешь видеть их несколько, хотя пока что тебе и не позволено выбирать, наполнило Бальтазара еще неизведанным ранее восторгом, похожим на людское легкое опьянение, когда весело, хочется больше, но еще можешь держать ситуацию под контролем. Однако свобода, как монетка, имеет и обратную сторону. Когда пьешь полной чашей, то случается и похмелье, а еще — не все чувства, как напитки, полезны ангельской природе. Некоторые могут и изжогу вызвать. Например, то, что сейчас происходило, как будто изнутри жгло, и называлось, кажется, «досада».

Это было чуть более года назад. Они тогда удачно провернули почти невозможное дельце с кубком Брана и праздновали по полной. Бэла так напилась, что готова была стриптиз на столе танцевать. Бальтазар не собирался ее останавливать. Эротический танец не получился. Сделав пару движений, Бэла обмякла, и ловить пришлось не лифчик, а саму горе-стриптизершу, пока та не шлепнулась со своей импровизированной сцены.

«Что бы я без тебя делала», — бормотала Бэла заплетающимся языком.

«Лежала бы с впечатанной в пол мордашкой».

«Нет, ты не понимаешь. Я десять лет жила страхом конца. А потом появился ты… Это как второе рождение. И это надо отметить. Я так тебе благодарна».

Бэла и благодарность были понятиями фактически несовместимыми. Но, видимо, тут подействовали чары друидской посудины, возможности которой решила испытать Бэла, пока они не загнали артефакт за баснословную сумму. Больные, испив из кубка, исцелялись, а слабым местом Бэлы была совесть. Фишка в том, что друиды были теми еще фокусниками, эффект артефакта действовало ровно столько, чтобы явить чудо. Бальтазар это знал, а Бэла нет. Вот и приходилось теперь возиться со слегка невменяемой, но очень признательной компаньонкой. Может, и к лучшему, что Бэла как-то не вспомнила, что день встречи с ангелом совсем не случайно совпадает с днем начала демонического контракта, когда юная Бэла, тогда еще Эбигейл, загадала совсем не детское желание…

Пришлось применить свои способности, чтобы успокоить и усыпить Бэлу. Почему-то Бальтазар был уверен, что, проснувшись, она даже не вспомнит, о чем с пьяной головы болтала. Приятно ошибался. Это же была его Бэла, которая как что-то надумала, то добивалась обязательно.

Они действительно отпраздновали годовщину их первой встречи. Причем так, как будто Бальтазар был именинником… или языческим богом, а Бэла — верной и послушной жрицей…

Не забыл Бальтазар их маленькую фиесту, просто запамятовал. Что немудрено, когда на хвосте разъяренный бывший босс висит. По ангельскому радио между делом передали, что Бальтазар вовсе не павший герой, а подлый вор, и Рафаил обещал лично выдергивать у предателя по перу в день и медленно по капле вытачивать благодать, чтобы было мучительно больно и больше никому неповадно было бы даже думать о неповиновении и свободной воле. Становиться мучеником даже за правое дело в планы Бальтазара не входило. Вот и приходилось заметать следы. Благо, накопленных магических артефактов, талисманов и амулетов хватало, чтобы, в безуспешной попытке поймать беглеца и вернуть небесное оружие, постоянно оставлять Рафаила и его приспешников в дураках, да еще и развлекаться при этом. А тут еще и старый товарищ на горизонте нарисовался со своими совсем не ручными обезьянками Винчестерами, решившими, что раз Бальтазар попал в их поле зрения, то они имеют право дергать свободного ангела по поводу и без. В общем, в свете последних событий закрутился он слегка.

— Итак, что же ты хочешь за свои страдания, радость моя? — это, конечно, наглость, шантажировать ангела своим плохим настроением, но в последнее время Бэла была хорошей девочкой. Никого не обокрала, не вляпалась ни в какие истории. Так почему бы ее немного не побаловать? Или хотя бы узнать масштаб ее аппетита. Хорошей, не хорошей, но прежде всего Бэла была умной девочкой, прекрасно понимающей, что Бальтазар — не золотая рыбка: первое же нерациональное желание станет концом истории.

Бэла, доставая из холодильника кошачьи консервы, немного замешкалась, очевидно, обдумывая ангельское предложение, но как за наживку за него не ухватилась, кружа около.

— Сейчас все, что я хочу, так это покормить кошку.

Ну что ж, бойтесь своих желаний, а еще больше — упустить свой шанс.

— Как скажешь.

Немного шороха, немного спецэффектов, когда лампа в холодильнике потускнела, замигала, а потом, затрещав, вспыхнула слишком ярко — и плутовка поверила, что он снова испарился, оставив ее наедине с нереализованным планом. Она задрала вверх голову и чуть ли не прокричала:

— Я говорю, что это все же твой дом. Ты мог бы тут и чаще бывать. Мы ведь скучаем!

— Неужели? — в этот раз Бальтазар возник настолько близко к своей подопечной, что почти вплотную прижал к захлопнувшейся дверце холодильника. Только что сделанным признанием Бэла перечеркивала лично ею же оглашенные правила: никаких обязательств друг перед другом, никаких привязанностей. Лестно было бы принять, что в словах ее скрывалась доля правды, но больше верилось в расчет. — Девочка моя, от любопытства еще ни один ангел не умер, но скажи, наконец, что ты хочешь.

Несколько раз невинно хлопнув ресницами, Бэла как заветное желание прошептала:

— Подари мне надежду…

Вот тебе и «привези мне, батюшка, розу». Вместо прояснения ситуации Бэла все только больше запутала. Она точно не была больна, по мере возможностей удовлетворяла свои прихоти и прекрасно понимала, что в рай ей путь заказан. Тогда на что же она надеялась?

Подсказку, хоть и не специально, но подкинула голодная Дженни. Не имея особенного терпения, она отчаянно мяукала и смотрела на полураскрытый пакет «Перфект Фита» так же, как Бэла сейчас смотрела на Бальтазара. Скучала она! Как же!

Бэла не успела и глазом моргнуть, как ее ангел снова исчез. Впрочем, Бальтазар недалеко переместился, всего лишь к ноутбуку своей подопечной. Не без помощи Бэлы, он уже неплохо разбирался в подобных людских приспособлениях. По крайней мере настолько, чтобы посмотреть по ссылкам какая такая «надежда» тяготила Бэлу.

— Лапки твои загребущие, — беззлобно проворчал Бальтазар себе под нос.

Загадка имела самую банальную разгадку — просто искусно обработанный блестящий камень. Алмаз Хоуп, Надежда, кроме созвучного имени, дарил владельцам вовсе не исполнение заветных желаний, а, мягко говоря, большие неприятности, называемые смертельным проклятием. Сумасшествия, самоубийства, жестокие казни и неожиданные происшествия со смертельным исходом шлейфом тянулись за камушком. В свое время к камню прикасались или владели: казненный английский король и похожим образом убитая французская королева и ее верная фрейлина, революционер, причастный к их смерти, и последняя русская царица. И это не считая тысяч менее известных собственников. Роковой камень не делал исключений ни для персон голубых кровей, ни для ушлых коммерсантов, прихватывая на своем пути случайные жертвы. При такой жуткой истории счастливым концом могло считаться, что камень просто затерялся. Последнее упоминанием о нем было в страховом полисе, когда очередная владелица решила застраховать его от кражи, отправляясь в Новый Свет на непотопляемом «Титанике». Богачке повезло сесть в одну из первых спускаемых лодок, но не повезло иметь хрупкое здоровье. Женщина скончалась от переохлаждения еще до того, как лодку подобрала поспешившая на помощь потерпевшим «Карпатия». Алмаза при ней не было.

— И как тебе идея? — Бэла собственнически обхватила Бальтазара сзади, устроила на его плече подбородок, заглядывая в монитор. Ловкие руки откинули полы пиджака, подвижные пальчики мягкими, но быстрыми движениями, пробежались по ребрам, как по клавишам пианино, направляясь вниз, ближе к паху. — Ты только представь: романтический круиз, изысканный ужин в «Ритце», редкие вина, дорогой виски!.. — томным полушепотом мурлыкала Бэла в ангельское ухо.

— Селфи с потерянными картинами…

— Ага… Главное, вовремя покинуть вечеринку…

Казалось бы, после их прошлого приключения на «Титанике», когда жизнь Бэлы на волоске висела, у нее ледяные мурашки должны бы от одного упоминания о лайнере пробегать. Так нет же. Жадность человеческая не имеет границ.

— Иди, корми кошку, — холодно отшил Бальтазар и предложение, и заигрывания.

— По крайней мере, попробовать стоило, — Бэла выпрямилась, отступила на пару шагов, снова напев пару строк тошнотворного «My heart will go on». — Может, я что-то забыла, но у тебя там тоже неоконченное дельце осталось.

Значит, вызов? Бальтазар был не из тех, кто поддаётся на провокации, но тут Бэла и впрямь каким-то своим непонятным чутьем задела больную мозоль. За все свое существование он видел достаточно глобальных катастроф, к некоторым, как послушный солдат небесного воинства, был причастен: гибель Содома, кары Египетские, разрушение Вавилонской башни… Последнее, как задание, оставило неприятный осадок. Человечки, с их тяжкой возней, были такими забавными, словно муравьи в муравьиной ферме, такие наивные в стремлении быть ближе к Создателю. Это было жестоко: сначала дать им возможность уверовать, что их труды не напрасны, а потом приказать верным исполнителям все разрушить. Будто мальчишка, заскучав, вытряхнул содержимое коробки с бывшими любимцами, разоряя колонию. Симпатия — не жалость, хотя Бальтазар прекрасно понимал, с чего вдруг эти разрозненные, потерявшие стабильность букашки разозлились. А дальше понеслось. Если они и пытались сплотиться, в конечном итоге все их усилия рано или поздно направлялись на разрушение ими же созданного. И новое созидание.

Об этом можно было бы долго философствовать, но громадная башня была всего лишь кучей сцепленных камней, а корабль — склепанного железа. Просто, как ни у кого из братьев, у Бальтазара был дар видеть всё множество созданных Отцом миров и находить к ним путь. Так вот, если в любом из этих вариантов создавался «Титаник», он обязательно безальтернативно шел ко дну. Благие намерения Бальтазара чуть не закончились шлепком по крыльям. Обошлось лишь задетой гордостью, а это оказалась та еще незаживающая язва, когда и сам знаешь, а кто-то еще и напоминает, как облажался. Да будет реванш! Тем более — если можно совместить приятное с полезным.

**

Когда одним легким движением руки ты способен сильно перекроить мир, то чувствуешь себя почти богом. Хоть Отцовское место Творца все еще пустовало, Бальтазар не собирался его занимать, равно, как и не сожалел, что новый, изменившийся мир не чествовал его как героя. Достаточно было того, что дотошные Винчестеры все-таки заметили его приветик из прошлого. Как и ожидалось, они не оценили величие и грандиозность события, но их офигевшие лица, когда Бальтазар кратенько прояснял ситуацию, нужно было сфотографировать и в рамку поставить. Так что хоть какую-то маленькую компенсацию за все причиненное братьями беспокойство он получил.

Теперь, после такого удачного променада, настало время вернуться к Бэле и вознаградить ее за ожидание. Может, воровка и не помнила о загаданном желании, но ее нюх на сокровища точно должен был остаться при ней. Поиск бриллианта в кармане джинсов ее «душевладельца» обещал быть быстрым и приятным, а дальше… Даже стало немного жаль, что эта Бэла никогда не смотрела «Титаник», но как девочка с фантазией, она бы нашла способ отблагодарить ангела.

И тут бы воскликнуть: «Дом, милый дом!», если бы на какой-то момент Бальтазар не засомневался, а не ошибся ли он дверью. Еще в особняке он часто экспериментировал с обстановкой, но все что-то не то было. Потом явилась Бэла — и все расставила по местам. Оказалось, что это именно то, что было нужно. Поэтому в дизайне их новой квартиры он доверился ей полностью. Их вкусы вполне совпадали. Неважно, какой его протеже использовала стиль, главное, что в итоге было много света, много пространства и очень мало ненужного раздражающего хлама.

Если не вдаваться в подробности, то сейчас вся обстановка напоминала американизированный дом зажиточного герцога позднего средневековья. В дополнение к мрачно-синему цвету стен и внезапным бордовым шторам навстречу явившемуся ангелу выскочили два добермана. Холеные такие, в ошейниках с шипами и торчащими купированными ушами.

— Аид! Персефона! Место!

Бальтазар почувствовал Бэлу еще до того, как услышал ее голос. Печать на душе была на месте, но слегка как бы поцарапанная. Видимо, что-то в их договоре шло не так. И вообще, это была совсем другая Бэла. Его Бэла не любила собак, и на то были серьезные причины. Эта же запросто управлялась с двумя адскими монстрами.

Макияж был слишком яркий, как для утра, так и для привычной Бэлы, но был ей явно к лицу, как и к телу — черный шелковый халат в пол, из разреза которого соблазнительно выглядывала острая коленка.

— Ты вернулся, — растянула она в улыбке губы цвета запекшийся крови, протянула руку с выкрашенными в черный цвет острыми ногтями. Такими коготками глаза выцарапывать, а не кошельки из карманов тырить. — Игнис…

Бальтазар успел отпрянуть раньше, чем Бэла до конца произнесла заклинание, и вокруг него замкнулся круг горящего святого масла.

— Ведьма… Как я мог связаться с ведьмой? — Бальтазар уже был на безопасном расстоянии, но в ушах до сих пор стоял визг раздосадованной Бэлы, а в носу — воображаемый запах паленых перьев и вполне реальный — серы. Его Бэла якшается с демонами. Он попробовал снять клеймо, и ничего не вышло. То, что он сначала принял за царапины, оказалось магическим сигилом, через клеймо как цепью привязывающим ангела к отмеченной им душе. — Merde! Cagada! Scheiße! Блядь!

Очень короткое, но весьма емкое описание сложившейся ситуации.

— А я добавлю. Stultum est queri de adversis, ubi culpa est tua*.

Не каждый раз встретишь богиню судьбы на заброшенной автомобильной свалке, но вот только ее сейчас и не хватало. Атропос. Когда-то они расстались хорошими друзьями. Бальтазар, правда, обещал навещать подругу и запамятовал, но не держать же ей за это зло. Сама же жаловалась на завал в работе.

За несколько столетий она почти не изменилась. Все тот же вид миниатюрной блондинки, правда вместо темной тоги на ней теперь был деловой костюм, и, кажется, у Бальтазара появился ответ, кто истребляет потомков не погибших на «Титанике».

— Вот что с тобой не так? Такая симпатичная и такая зловредная?

— Что?! Да как ты смеешь! Думаешь, все шуточки, думаешь, без приказа хозяев сможешь исправить то, что натворил? — Крепко сжав кулачки, продвигаясь мелкими шажками, Атропос почти вплотную приблизилась к ангелу, и вид у нее при этом был такой, словно она хотела его ударить. — И не смей исчезать, как ты обычно делаешь!

— Помолчи.

Как там сказал Сэмми? «Ты нам тут Эффект бабочки устроил»? Вот теперь последствия и его самого долбанули. Как тот, кто изменил прошлое, Бальтазар жил еще старыми воспоминаниями от предыдущего настоящего. Теперешняя же реальность ему категорически не нравилась. Бальтазар заключил неудачную сделку с демоном Кроули. А тот ему как Троянского коня подсунул фальшивую воровку. И теперь Бальтазар находился в позорном рабстве, вынужденный исполнять все его капризы. Было бы совсем плохо, если бы за друга не заступился Кастиэль, подарив хоть какой-то глоток воздуха. И теперь Бальтазар вроде как слуга двух господ. Хреново. И совсем абсурдно.

— Как? Как такой правильный, такой порядочный ангел, как Кастиэль, может сотрудничать с демоном?

— А вот так, — Атропос нервно дернула плечами. — И он скорее прикажет тебе убить меня, чем выпустит из рук пятьдесят тысяч неучтенных душ. Можем вместе решить эту проблему. Я разберусь с твоей ведьмой, а ты…

— Выпустит. — Бальтазар хищно улыбнулся. Почему? Почему Кастиэль, даже если и связался с демоном, не заставил его разорвать связь? Решил бы все и сказал: «Лети, друг». Может, потому, что это не тот Кастиэль? Хотя, кто знает лучше боевого товарища, чем он. Все гениальное просто. И Атропос ненароком подсказала самое верное решение. — Выпустит, если на кону будет стоять жизнь его любимцев. И в этой пьесе, дорогая, у тебя главная роль.

**

Говорят, судьбу не обманешь. Зато богиня судьбы может и приврать. Например, о возрасте. Зачем-то Атропос пыталась убедить Кастиэля, что она младшая и слабейшая из сестер. Хорошо, что тот в критической ситуации решил не вдаваться в детали. Богиня, а использует простые женские ухищрения, и, как простая женщина, любит внимание, подарки и небезразлична к блестящим камушкам. Так что, передав алмаз Хоуп Атрпос, Бальтазар одним махом убил двух зайцев. Кому, как не богине судьбы владеть роковым камнем. Висело или нет на нем проклятие, но так он точно уже никому не причинил бы вреда. Говорят, судьба неотвратима, но если ты с ней в хороших отношениях, она может закрыть глаза на маленькие нарушения. А когда все счастливо улажено, то можно и обратно домой.

Как приятно вернуться в родные пенаты, когда они напоминают просто квартиру, а не часть замка графа Дракулы. И когда там есть Бэла, одна из самых непредсказуемых и вредных представительниц человеческого рода, но все-таки такая родная. Она безмятежно и вроде крепко спала, подложив кулак под голову, но стоило негромко прошептать: «Милая, у меня для тебя есть то, о чем ты давно мечтала…» — от ее сна и следа не осталось.

— А? О чем ты?

Щелчок пальцами — и посреди комнаты возник огромный черный пес.

— Что это! Прогони это чудовище! Сейчас же убери! Убери его!

Бальтазар и не рассчитывал сразу на благодарность, но реакция Бэлы была уж слишком эмоциональной. Она, как ужаленная, вскочила на ноги, едва не падая, но отступая по кровати дальше, прикрываясь одеялом — не от взгляда ангела, ведь что он там не видел, а от воображаемого врага.

— Ты же хотела иметь собаку. Несколько лет подряд Санте именно это сообщала. Обманывала? Как нехорошо.

— Прекрати. С тех времен многое изменилось, знаешь ли!

Догадывался. Если до секунды знаешь, когда умрешь, и знаешь, что умрешь от челюстей адского монстра, слегка напоминающего собаку, то поневоле изменишь старым привязанностям. Стараясь держаться подальше от объекта своего страха, Бэла отступала, пока, запутавшись ногами в простыни, едва не споткнулась. И тут же за ее спиной оказался ангел, не давая упасть. Это уже становилось доброй традицией.

— Знаешь, чему меня научили последние несколько дней? С прошлым не надо бороться. Его надо отпускать, — Бальтазар опускался сам, увлекая за собой Бэлу.

— Ты прямо бездомный сейф с мудростью. Жаль, трудновскрываемый.

Она ворчала, но все-таки подчинялась и даже сама запустила ладонь в густую шерсть на загривке пса. Когда-то давно девочку, ту самую, которая мечтала о бескорыстном друге и верила в то, что мир на самом деле справедливый, пришлось спрятать, как в пещеру, в самые глубины души, чтобы ее больше никто не обидел. Теперь она просыпалась и с удивлением и небольшим испугом, глазами той, что называла себя Бэла Талбот, смотрела на черного пса.

— Ну же, — подначил Бальтазар. — Он будет с тобой, когда я не смогу быть рядом. Это же Ригель. Самый добрый пес в мире.

— Ригель? Пес Уильяма Мердока? Первого помощника капитана Титаника?

— Угу… Узнала?

— Ты все-таки был на «Титанике»? Без меня? — Она замерла, оставив попытки освободится от объятий Бальтазара и радостного приветствия Ригеля, уловчившегося лизнуть ей щеку. Наступил час ее прозрения. Бальтазар специально немного подшаманил, чтобы Бэла помнила и то, что случилось до его злополучного спасения лайнера, и то, что имели теперь. Разницы, вроде, огромной и не было. Всего одна спасенная жизнь, совсем незначимая в масштабах истории. Просто хороший парень Джим Гатчинсон, присматривавший за корабельной кошкой Дженни. Пытаясь в Саутгемптоне вернуть обратно сбежавшую с «Титаника» кошку, он, не без доброй помощи одного скромного ангела, сломал ногу, таким образом, вынужденно оставшись на берегу со своей питомицей. Когда в прошлый раз они были на другом «Титанике» Джим пытался ухаживать за хитрой воровкой, притворяющейся стюардессой. Конечно, на успех ему нечего было рассчитывать, но его судьба не могла не зацепить Бэлу. Тем более, кроме главного сокровища, которое ей поручено было выкрасть, она смогла прихватить как трофей с корабля только Дженни. Джиму спастись с корабля не удалось.

Бэла обнаружила, что ее уже никто не держит, и даже Ригель, осваиваясь в новом жилище, пытается наладить контакт с шипящей сердитой кошкой. Придерживая одеяло, теперь уже как накидку, его новая хозяйка уселась за ноутбук, что-то набирая на клавиатуре. Все еще сидящий на полу ангел, скрестивший по-турецки ноги и внимательно наблюдающий, для нее словно невидимкой стал. Она не сердилась, просто, как обычно, Бэле трудно было выражать благодарность. Этого и не требовалось. Бальтазару ли не почувствовать, как «камень с души упал».

— А это что? — Глаза у Бэлы округлились, как у Дженни, когда проснувшись и зевнув, она обнаруживала у себя на языке палец. Ну ладно. Не просто палец — ангельский перст. — Котенок породы, выведенной от знаменитой кошки с «Титаника», был продан…

— Ты же не собираешься продавать Дженни. Она бесценна.

— С собакой будешь гулять ты. — Было б сказано. Бэла снова вернулась в кровать, расправила одеяло, нырнув под него. — Зачем мне какая-то блестяшка, если у меня теперь есть собака и кошка почти за миллион баксов.

Ригель потерял интерес к кошке, растянулся прямо на полу и сразу уснул. Вымотался, бедный, после всех перемещений. Дженни подозрительно на него поглядывала, но агрессии не проявляла. Бэла по-кошачьи потянулась, что можно было расценивать как приглашение, и Бальтазар решил не заставлять себя ждать. Соскучился.

Это было так похоже на человеческую семью, где были кошка и собака, где была женщина, которая ждала и ворчала, если он долго отсутствовал. Но для полной семьи им все-таки кого-то еще не хватало…

**Author's Note:**

> Stultum est queri de adversis, ubi culpa est tua (лат.) — Сам виноват, так на судьбу не жалуйся.


End file.
